Boring Senpai
by MaximumPeachness
Summary: Please don't bully me, Nagatoro aka ijiranaide nagatoro-san Her Senpai was being boring and she had just the ticket to make things interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Her Senpai was being boring.

Here she was in the clubroom perfectly ready to pose and he chose some random peeled orange on top of some randomly tossed around rag in front of some random lamp. He obviously had no art sense.

Nagatoro was in the middle of rolling her eyes at his poor choice of model and sipping at her Pocari when a sudden idea popped in her head. She was feeling a bit bold today, so why not.

"You know senpai, you never let me bite you."

"Wah-What?!" was all he could squeak out in response.

Nagatoro stood from her seat and smirked as her senpai flinched at her movement. One hand held his palette and the other held the paintbrush. He always held it so delicately, even when he was shaking from drawing her teasing poses.

She started sauntering towards him. Her mouth was already partially open.

"Haven't you ever wondered, virgin senpai, what it's like to have a girl's mouth on you?"

"N-No! I don't think about things like that!"

Nagatoro was already snickering at his flustered movements. He had dropped that paintbrush he was so daintily holding with his slim fingers. Senpai started to scoot his chair away from her with every step she took before finally getting off of it entirely. The chair fell, clanging loudly.

Nagatoro reveled in how flush his skin is. He was normally so pale she could practically see the color of his veins through his skin. It was always so easy to draw red into his cheeks.

"You don't need to lie to me senpai. I already know how perverted you are."

"I'm not! I'm not perverted," Nagatoro could see he was trying to sound resolute, but the drop and wiggle of his voice gave him away.

She delighted at the shocked look on his face when his back hit the window. He was trapped and he knew it. He was looking around for an escape route.

That wouldn't do.

Nagatoro brought one manicured nail over his chest and poked right over where she knew his nipple was. His face was priceless as she drew a small circle over it.

"Nagatoro, what are you doing?!"

Nagatoro smiled widely letting her canines show. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. It was the 'Do Anything You say Ticket.'

"It's time to cash in my prize, Senpai~" Nagatoro drew out the syllables of his title.

Senpai gulped and she could already see the sweat beading on his skin.

"What do you want?" he said timidly. His eyes faced everywhere but her.

"For you to do what I say, duh," she replied simply.

His mouth was slightly agape before he shut his eyes tightly and nodded.

Nagatoro couldn't contain her giggle. She was glad that they had already been there after school for a few hours. The only other people still on school grounds were the sports teams who were practicing and the teachers. She didn't have to worry about them though since the teacher's prep room was all the way on the first floor.

"Go sit down on the couch, in the middle," Nagatoro commanded with her pointer finger outstretched.

She stepped out of his way so he could follow her orders and look back at her mousily, or should she say sheepishly, before actually sitting. She had followed behind him and when he was seated she leaned over and trapped his body between her arms on either side of his head and the couch. Her face got so close to his unexpectedly he couldn't help but lean back. Once he was nestled into the fabric of the couch Nagatoro said, "Senpai~ Are you Scared~"

This incited a vexed response, "No," he huffed out.

Nagatoro licked her lips knowing he would react exactly how she expected him to.

"Oh really~" Nagatoro lifted her knee to rest on one side of his hip and then did the same with the other. This lifted up the rest of her body so that her chest was in front of Senpai's face.

"Gross Senpai. Look your eyes are all twitchy and darting around. Don't know where to look?" Nagatoro teased. She looked down at him, at his fluffy hair. Since she was sure he wasn't going anywhere she started patting down his hair then let her finger weave through his curly locks. Nagatoro then used both hands the clutch his hair in her fists and pulled his head back so that he was forced to look at her. Even then his eyes refused to meet her, but she could still satisfy herself with the fact that the blush had spread from his cheeks down his neck and over his ears.

"It's rude not to look someone in the eye when they are talking to you Sen ~ Pai ~"

Senpai started trembling beneath her but he looked her in the eyes finally. She smiled and relaxed her body so that she was sitting on his lap. There was still a healthy amount of space between their chests, but the space she invaded on his lower half gave her chills with how intimate it felt.

Nagatoro panicked at just how intimate it was. She didn't realize just how much of him she would feel against her bare thighs and through the small strip of fabric covering her crotch.

She felt her face heating up at her own realization and quickly covered Senpai's eyes.

"Nagatoro?" Senpai said as he tried to pry her hands away.

"Don't - Don't move idiot Senpai!" Nagatoro shouted. Senpai paused but left his hands over hers.

"Don't you think we should stop, I mean we're at school," Senpai said hesitantly.

Nagatoro smiled and found it easy to regain her composure. She continued after removing her hands from his face. "Is that your problem with the situation?~ You want me to keep sitting on your lap in a more private place?~ Too~ Baaaddd~" who knows what hentai Senpai would to me if you had me all alone."

Senpai pouted and mumbled out, "I wouldn't do anything."

"It's okay there's nobody here this late anyway. The sun is barely showing and we never turned on the lights. You wanted to paint using, 'Natural Light' remember? It's going to be dark before I even get started~"

She lifted her butt up so that the edge of her skirt was barely brushing Senpai's pants. She leaned into him so that her muscles wouldn't strain from being in the position for too long.

Nagatoro's head rested on Senpai's shoulder. She didn't want him to see just how much he was affecting her. She starting to get sweaty with anticipation of her next actions. She knew he didn't mind though. He was just as sweaty.

Nagatoro's hands shivered as she moved her them over Senpai's chest and unbutton the top three button of his shirt.

Senpai let out a cute little, "Uwahh!" when her fingertips occasionally touched some bare skin.

"Eww Senpai. You are so gross making all those disgusting noises. Is that all it takes to get your rocks off? Hmm~"

"N-No." Senpai sounded breathy and Nagatoro could feel his breath puffing against her hair.

This made her heart clench. She didn't know why and she didn't care. She just knew she wanted to enjoy his interesting reactions some more.

"Liar~" She sang out, this time with the confidence to sit up and watch Senpai's face, "I bet your pathetic thing is already hard, isn't it."

Senpai's eyes widened at her degrading language, but he could only whine out. "No, I'm no- It's not," he tried to explain. He turned his face away again.

Irked, Nagatoro grabbed his jaw and forced him to face her. She giggled saying, "Look at how weak you are. Why don't we just check if you're weak in more ways than one."

She was standing on her knees and she scooted closer to Senpai until her tummy was flush against his chest and then she sat down right over his crotch.

Nagatoro honestly hadn't known what to expect when she made that move. She just knew no matter how embarrassing it was for her it was one hundred times worse for Senpai.

Nagatoro pouted. It's not like she wanted to rub against his thing, but the fact that he hadn't responded to her teasing with his lower half got her irritated.

"Senpai, what's this? Can't get one up even when a beautiful girl is sitting right on your lap? Are you perhaps a Eunuch?" She questioned him in a mocking tone and cocked her head to the side. Nagatoro held onto his shoulders as she wiggled her butt on top of him. "Or is it perhaps that your thing is so pathetically small I can't even feel it. Hmm~"

"Your wrong!" Senpai looked dazed. He didn't know where to look, he didn't know where to put his hands, and he didn't know how to deal with the situation. He couldn't even tell if he was mad at Nagatoro for messing with him or if she was just making him so insanely 'frustrated' he was losing his mind. All he knew is that if she kept up this act she was going to feel much more of him then she had probably bargained for.

Unless this was her plan. Get him to actually 'stand at attention' only to leave him there to take care of himself at school! He knew she liked to sometimes take her jokes too far but this was something else.

With a resolution in mind, he said, "What about you Nagatoro? Wh-What are you getting out of this?" Senpai bit his lip in nervous anticipation of how she would react to his next words, "Do you actually want to feel me get hard because of you?"

Nagatoro squeaked and he felt her tense on top of him. 'At least she stopped moving,' he thought, regretting his earlier sentence almost as soon as it came out of his mouth. He felt embarrassed knowing he even said something like that to a girl.

"Gross~ Gross Senpai~" she started chanting out. "Are you so perverted? Of course, you are. There nothing on your mind other than lewd things. I bet you already imagined doing far more naughty stuff to me in this room before. You imagine me here naked posing for you, don't you?~"

Senpai was at such a loss for words he ended up clutching the cushions of the couch supporting their bodies. His wrists were rubbing against Nagatoro's thighs, but he hadn't noticed yet.

"You-you're the one who always insists on taking your clothes off in here. How is any of this my fault." He started mumbling out.

Nagatoro furrowed her brows giving him a deadpan look. "I thought Senpai wanted to be an artist. Don't you always draw comics? How do you expect to improve if you can't even draw a girl's crotch or armpit? Here I am, a willing model and such a worthless senpai dares to be ungrateful. You should reward me for even letting you look at me."

During her lecture, Nagatoro tightened her hold on Senpai's hips trying to keep her legs from touching his hands. She hoped he wouldn't catch on to what she was doing, otherwise, it would give him an edge on her. Who was she kidding though, he wouldn't have to guts to tease her back. Still, she wouldn't take chances.

Senpai shut his eyes tightly, "Stop moving," he said softly.

"Hmm~ I couldn't hear you Senpai. You have to speak louder than that. I'm so close and you can't even talk loud enough for me to hear you, gross~"

She kept wiggling and shifting her legs softly moving her hips into more comfortable positions. Senpai couldn't take it. "I said Stop Moving!" Senpai shouted eyes still closed. He didn't even realize he had cupped her butt in both hands as he lifted her up.

Senpai opened his eyes once the weight of Nagatoro was gone. He was greeted by a pair of breasts right above his eyeline. Panicked, he looked up to see Nagatoro looking down on him from between the crevice of her chest.

"Heh," she chuckled, "Sowwy Senpai. Was that too much stimulation for a virgin like you?"

Nagatoro gripped both his wrists in a vice and forced them against the back of the couch by his ears. She couldn't believe that he had touched her there. He was never one to initiate contact unless it was on accident. She could tell her face was flush, she must have had a crazed look on her face. Let's hope he thinks it's from anger rather than from embarrassment.

"Senpai~ I still have to finish using my ticket. I was going to be nice, but now I feel like bullying you. How could a virgin like you think you could touch my butt. You've been watching too much porn haven't you~"

"I already told you I don't watch stuff like that." He mumbled, "and what part of this has been nice?!"

"Well, I haven't hurt you yet right?"

Her face was so smug Senpai seriously wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, but he panicked at her mention of pain. He wasn't a masochist and he could always go without her painful flicks and smacks. He should have just kept his mouth shut, he thought.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Senpai's voice was trembling and Nagatoro wished she was recording so she could force him to listen to himself later and hear how pathetic he sounded. Oh well, she'll remember for next time.

Mockingly she said, "What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

Nagatoro's laugh filled the room. Her face was contorted into that of a demon.

"If I told you that then where would the fun be for me." She couldn't help but lick her lips as she eyed Senpai's body. "Now, stay still for me. Who knows, you might even enjoy this."

"I doubt that. I'm not a masochist." He said in irritation but following her orders all the same. She removed her hands tentatively and when she saw he didn't move she grabbed him by his fringe and pulled his head to the side.

"Yet," she giggled.

"Yet?" Senpai was already nervous thinking she was going to do something like pinch him all over or poke his sides until he bruised, but now he wasn't sure what she could be thinking at all.

Nagatoro bit her lip as she took in the sight in front of him. He still had that blush painted firmly in place, but not as intense as it was earlier. She would fix that.

Releasing his bangs, she moved her hands down dragging them across his jaw over to his neck, "Senpai, you only have one redeeming feature. It's this pretty neck. It's so skinny and pale, almost like a lady's. I'm going to mess it up!" She finished happily.

"Mess i-it up?" Senpai brought his head straight up from the surprise of her wording, but Nagatoro pulled his hair again to keep him in place, this time much rougher than before.

"Didn't I say not to move. If you disobey my orders I might have to void this little session and we would have to redo my ticket later." She warned.

Senpai swallowed hard, he didn't want to have to go through whatever the hell this is twice.

Once Nagatoro was satisfied he got the message, "hehe~ good."

Nagatoro started caressing his chest through the thin fabric of their school's summer uniform. "I would say mess you up, but that would be assault," she said with a smug little wink.

"Just do whatever it is you're going to do and be done with it." Senpai pleaded.

Nagatoro liked that. She wished everything he asked of her could be begged for. "Don't worry I will, though once I start I don't think you'll want me to stop."

Senpai looked at her confused but made sure to keep his head in place this time. "I already told you I don't like pain."

"Oh, but Senpai~ shouldn't you indulge your cute kouhai. Besides this pain is different."

"Different? Different how?"

"Close your eyes and you'll see~" Nagatoro needed him to not look at her, she was already starting to get high off her own giddiness of messing up Senpai.

He closed his eyes, not tightly but it would do.

Nagatoro started off by scooting back so that her crotch wasn't directly over Sepai's anymore and let her butt fall back into his lap. She felt him tense up, probably still nervous and curious about what she was going to do.

Nagatoro pulled Senpai's shirt so that the left side of his shoulder and neck were exposed. He normally buttoned up so high no one could even see his collar bone. Nagatoro felt somewhat elated by his show of skin.

She started off by leaning down and licking away the salty sweat that had prickled up from his skin. He was so warm, it was no wonder that he wasn't drenched.

Senpai, with his eyes still closed felt the velvet of her tongue start to trail a line along his skin. He balled his fists up to keep from moving. What was she even doing? Messing him up? Is that what this was? His whole body was tense expecting pain but relaxed now that he knew he wasn't in danger of her stomping on him or using him as a punching bag. Through the relief he started to get careless, enjoying the feeling of her touching him so intimately, or licking him? It felt good, but indubitably, it was too good to last.

A sudden sharp pain ran through him. It caught him completely off guard and he winced gave a small hiss through his teeth at the simultaneous sense of pressure and pinching he was experiencing. Senpai didn't have to open his eyes to realize she had bitten him.

Then once again the sensation shifted to something soft and warm. He felt his skin get kissed and sucked at on the area that had just felt the pain. The pain still lingered and now he got what she meant by him liking the pain.

Nagatoro's teeth had left red indentations where she had bit him, particularly where her canines had been. It looked like they almost broke the skin. She would probably have to be more careful of that otherwise she might actually hurt him. She continued to kiss and suck at his skin occasionally giving him more bites until she started seeing bruises beginning to form. Nagatoro really did enjoy biting him. He conformed to the shape of her mouth as she let her teeth sink in.

By now Senpai couldn't keep the noises from escaping him. He was breathing hard and Nagatoro's unexpected biting didn't help matters. He couldn't keep himself mentally prepared for her small abuses. He couldn't even tell if he disliked it at this point. It was more surprising than anything else. Every time her teeth left too much pain her lips made up for it, comforting the raw skin and making him whimper at how gentle and pleasurable it felt.

Senpai would be lying if he said he didn't like the noises coming from her either. She didn't whimper as he did or breathe hard, but the sound of her lips dragging along his skin excited him. The wet sounds of her moving to different areas and releasing his flesh from her sucking made his body tingle.

Nagatoro was enjoying this too much. She knew he was too weak-willed to refuse anything from her if she really wanted it. She knew she used that to her advantage in this situation, but she couldn't help herself. Senpai was something entirely novel. He was so different from those boys who normally flirted with her, trying to show off like they had something to show off in the first place. Senpai's expression always showed exactly what he was thinking, how he was feeling. When he was nervous or mad or frustrated or focused, she wanted to see more.

'More. More. More more more.' Passed through her head in every moment she continued. Nagatoro tried to ignore it, but the tingly floaty feeling started to override any sensible decision she could make. She had already unbuttoned the rest of Senpai's shirt. She doubted he even noticed. She was biting him particularly hard when she did that. She lifted her butt off of his lap. Nagatoro could tell herself all she wanted that she was only doing this to make him flustered, but she knew. She knew deep down that she was doing this for her own gratification.

Senpai's cute whimpers were ringing in her ears, they clenched her heart and traveled down her whole body. She did that, she thought. She was the one breaking him, making it so that he could never think of anyone, anything else. She was slowly scooting back to where she had been when she was teasing him earlier, making sure not to let the lower half of her body touch him and have him catch on.

Nagatoro bit him. She bit him hard. He yelped with a little, "ahhg." That was all she needed for her gently sit down on him. She didn't want to accidentally break his 'down there' if she was too forceful and he was excited, which he was.

Nagatoro smiled against his skin and gave a quiet giggle, "what's this Senpai~"

Senpai didn't respond with words but the blush that had taken over his face spread down to his chest.

She felt him go tense as she moved away from his neck so she could see her handiwork. "Gross~ Senpai~" Nagatoro snickered, "look at you! You're all red, like a lobster. Go ahead open your eyes. Look and see just how pathetic you are."

Senpai opened his eyes and looked down. When had she completely shoved away his shirt? All that was being covered now was just his upper arms and back. Nagatoro noticed his confusion and said, "things are easier for me this way~"

She felt delirious. What she was saying and thinking wasn't even making sense anymore. Senpai's eyes were half-lidded and his mouth looked so pathetically wanting. His chest was gently rising with his breath a little bit too fast as if he had been running not that she was in a better state.

If he was messed up already he was about to get absolutely ruined.

Nagatoro pulled Senpai's hands so that they were down by his hips and not by his head. Then she shoved the rest of the fabric of his shirt off his shoulders. As she looked at him, she could see the doubt in his eyes. She knew how he felt about his body, he wasn't very proud of his physique. She would just have to make him forget that.

Nagatoro started to gently rock her hips. Senpai's eyes widened at her movement, "Nagatoro, you can't."

"I can't?~," she said in the most innocent voice she could muster, "why?~ Do you not like it?"

Nagatoro kept moving and Senpai was losing his will to protest. His neck was starting to get tired of being in the same position for so long and he took the risk of looking up at her. She didn't get mad at him, thank god, but it was still a mistake in its own right. Her retaliation to his movement was a particularly forceful dragging of her hips along his body.

He felt like his eyes were about to start watering. When was the last time he had even touched himself? His normal fantasies were usually about the season's current waifus, but lately, he kept imagining Nagatoro in that skimpy devil's costume from his own adventure manga. He very well couldn't get off knowing it was to his friend. His guilt would eat him up if he tried such a thing and he would never be able to look at her as she posed if he ever did.

All this culminated into him being particularly sensitive. He had only been able to keep himself from getting too excited earlier because he knew her brand of teasing. She liked to make him flustered by attacking his sexuality and never let any of her show. He guessed he was taken by surprise by how completely unguarded she was being about her own lust.

Even someone like him could see she just wanted to get off and she was using him to get there. He supposed he couldn't blame her. She knew exactly how he looked at her and she never wasted a moment to remind him just of that. Senpai always heard that girls got the same type of urges guys do, but he never quite believed it. Now with proof right in front of him, or rather on top of him, he couldn't deny it.

Nagatoro was too prideful to admit it though. He knew it and he didn't mind. He would take things at her pace, even if it did drive him crazy sometimes. He would rather go crazy then not have her trust him with her body like this. Especially since she was so out of his league.

No one could deny that Nagatoro was beautiful in her own right. She may not have the calm dainty look a lot of girls strived for, but her cheerfulness and constant smile made it so that no one could get mad at her, including him. Senpai was weak against that look, if she was having fun he'd let her do just about anything, excluding hurting him, but now he wasn't so sure.

He hated just how well Nagatoro was able to figure him out, but when used in this context he guessed he should be grateful. She had her hands down in front of her, resting on his chest as she slowly rocked against him. Senpai didn't want to regret not looking at her if she never let this happen again, so he made sure to get rid of any pretense of embarrassment and face her.

Nagatoro, when she noticed Senpai looking at her, tilted her head to the side and tapped her neck. Then she said, "other side S-Senpai."

Fuck, her voice cracked. The thought passed through both of their minds, though for different reasons. Senpai thought it was cute, she never stuttered, Nagatoro, on the other hand, was mortified. She wanted to bang her head against a wall but seeing as she could just as easily take it out on Senpai, well the choice was obvious.

Senpai did as he was told. Nagatoro didn't bother telling him to close his eyes. She didn't know if it was from the dopamine rushing through her or some other thing, but she found that she really didn't care if he looked at her. In fact, she wanted him to look at her.

Nagatoro didn't know where this sudden change came from. Her whole relationship with him had been based on her never letting any weakness show in front of him and her exploiting all of his.

Nagatoro resumed her sly game from earlier on the other side of his neck. She was going to make sure it ended up just as bruised on the other side. She started off by biting him, this time before doing anything else. When she looked over at him, she saw his eyes start to water.

"Pfft Senpai, did it hurt that bad? Need me to stop." Her giggles permeated her words.

She knew that wasn't why his eyes were getting tears, otherwise, it would have happened when she bit harder on the other side. She wanted to hear him say it. 'Say it Senpai, say it,' she kept chanting in her head.

"Don't." Was all Senpai could muster.

"Don't~ Don't what, Senpai?~ You have to be more specific~" Nagatoro knew what he meant but she was having much too much fun teasing him like this.

"Don't stop." He gritted out.

Nagatoro smiled her signature smirk. As she looked down on her Senpai. She leaned down again and gave him various bites marks and hickeys. Nagatoro had one hand cupping his neck from the other side to keep him near her while she played with the edges of his hair with her fingertips. The other was holding onto his shoulder. All the while she kept rocking her hips against him.

Senpai let a moan slip at the simultaneous motion of Nagatoro's hips and her teeth against his neck. He wanted to move, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to. Nagatoro usually took the lead in whatever they were doing, he usually just followed along to her whims.

"Nagatoro?" he said, not meaning for it to come out sounding so desperate.

Nagatoro sat up keeping her hands on him, no longer moving. She cocked her head, curious as to what he might say. "Hmm?"

"Can I move?" he said bashfully. He made sure to look her in the eyes, but he looked through his eyelashes, still embarrassed.

Nagatoro gave him a deadpan look without betraying her thoughts, which were, 'Cute!~"

Senpai really didn't realize just how much he pushed her buttons.

Nagatoro laughed at him, "Really Senpai!? You think just because I'm touching you just a little bit that you can shake your repulsive hips at me? Think you can handle it, Hmm? Senpai?~"

He looked like he wanted to cry... Scratch that he was actually crying, a few tears had fallen and he turned his head. That was her favorite look. His face just as she was breaking him was the best. She didn't want to actually hurt him enough to not want to be with her though. She liked walking that thin line between cruel and playfully bratty. She knew no matter what she did she could always fix it with a few extra words. That was probably the reason she liked hanging out with him so much, he could take whatever she threw at him.

"I guess I could give you a little service, after all, you are my senpai and you have been indulging me this whole time. So you can move one body part, nothing more, nothing less. Choose wisely Senpai~"

He looked up at her, dried tears streaking his face. She wanted to lick it off. His face was the epitome of surprise. Nagatoro chose not to acknowledge it and continue her ministrations. She left him with the option and if he chose to do something with it was up to him.

Senpai was confused. Nothing about Nagatoro ever made any sense. Nagatoro went back to biting him then making the surrounding skin feel better before she started moving her body against his.

Senpai tried to think hard about Nagatoro's words. Was she actually giving him permission to do what he wanted or had she not thought that far. No. She knew what he meant when he said he wanted to move. There was no other way to take it. This had already gone further than they had gone before, further than he thought they would ever go. Her hips providing a delicious pressure at just the right angle snapped him away from any semblance of rational thought.

'She said it was okay,' was all the justification his mind needed before he hesitantly started to move his hips.

Nagatoro felt everything. The only separation between her body and his pants was the thin fabric of her panties. They were lace at that. She swore she was only planning on hanging out with Senpai as they normally did when she first entered the clubroom. If she had known this was going to happen she would have at least put on her running shorts. They were a thick material and she regretted not having them on. As things stand, she can feel every small movement underneath her.

Nagatoro had trouble keeping her voice down. She settled for breathing hard to keep the noises from escaping but it wasn't helping that the mostly empty room echoed.

Senpai's ears burned to hear Nagatoro pant wantonly. He resolved himself to moving if only to hear more. He didn't care about what consequences there may be. Let them come. He kept the rest of his body as still as possible as he started rolling his pelvis against her. He felt Nagatoro's grip tighten and she bit him especially hard right as he started moving. He couldn't care less. Now that he was able to move Nagatoro got more sloppy with her movements. He felt her muffle what he assumed was a moan by biting into his shoulder. Knowing she was enjoying his body like this is what was really doing it for him. She seemed so intent on keeping her voice in check that every whimper and moan that escaped brought him closer and closer to finishing right then and there.

She was so close. She was so close she felt like crying. Just a bit more pressure and she would experience the best orgasm of her young life. She got past the embarrassment of hearing her own voice by focusing only on Senpai and what he was doing. Nagatoro gave up on biting him to wrap both arms around his neck and pull herself against his chest. He was so warm.

Nagatoro spoke in between her pants, "Senpai, grab my hips." She felt foggy like a cloud had settled over her mind and the only thing she was, was a mass of pleasure and tension. It was like she was only being held up by a taut string fraying in the center. The right amount of friction would snap it so satisfying, she thought.

Senpai had no room for hesitation, he let whatever unwarranted confidence that been bestowed upon him at that moment take over and he moved his hand over to Nagatoro's hips. He synchronized her movements up to his forcefully. She started pulling at his hair again and letting out her voice unabashedly.

This was it Nagatoro thought. Her spine arched and she threw her head back. She pulled Senpai's face against her chest as her body convulsed against him. She could tell just how turned on he was by how hard he squeezed her hips and he continued to move against her. He was close too and she would help him there.

She let herself ride out the final ebbing of her orgasm against him and decided to use her king move on him. "Naoto~" she moaned out. Nagatoro heard his sharp intake of breath at her mention of his name or at least the way she said it. She knew it was a great idea to save it for a special occasion. This seemed like a perfect time. She started repeating his name out like a prayer moaning it out while she was still on her natural high.

Senpai was caught off guard in the best way possible. He never thought it would be his own name that would get him off, then again he had no idea he would be getting off when he woke up that morning either. The way it rolled off of Nagatoro's lips, not a trace of teasing was the final trigger that pushed him over the edge. He moaned into the soft fabric of her uniform as he ejaculated into his pants. He would be embarrassed by this later but for now, he let himself be comforted by Nagatoro's chest as he slowly started coming down.

It took a few moments for the two teens to come to their senses and when they did they were embarrassed as expected. The only thing they hadn't anticipated from this whole event was the feeling of loss as they separated. Senpai wanted to live in soft slopes of Nagatoro's form and Nagatoro wanted to hands entangled in Senpai's fluffy hair, but the later hours of the day were fast approaching and they couldn't stay there forever.

Nagatoro was the first to break the silence. She gave a soft laugh and said, "You look like a mess Senpai. He was in the middle of fixing his clothes as she said that, but his disheveled attire wasn't what she was referring to. His neck was already bruising from all the things she had done to him and his face looked sloppy from the dried tears and his flushed cheeks. His hair had also gotten even puffier than normal from how much she had messed with it. When she looked down at his pants she couldn't help but break out into full-blown laughter. "Have fun going home with that Senpai!" The wet spot over his crotch was very obvious even in the hardly lit room.

"S-Senpai? You aren't going to call me Naoto?" Senpai asked choosing to ignore her teasing. He knew he got her when she stopped laughing and he could only imagine she was blushing since she moved out of his line of sight.

"Nagatoro?" Senpai questioned, as she moved into a darker area of the clubroom and heard a rustling of fabric. He uniform hadn't been messed up so he couldn't tell what she was doing. Suddenly she was right in front of him again and placed something in his hand.

"Take care of these for me would you, Naoto Senpai~, they were getting uncomfortable." She ended with a small giggle as she hurried out of the room.

Naoto stood dumbfounded by himself for a moment before checking what she had left him. It was hard to tell it was a fabric of some sort, small and damp. He held them against the light of the moon flowing in from the large windows and the silhouette of the semi-see-through panties entered his vision.

Damn Nagatoro and her relentless teasing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is back by popular demand. Honestly, I was just going to keep it as is, hopefully, this doesn't disappoint. I'll prob add a first-time lemon thing it this chapter does well.**

Nagatoro was cursing herself. Just why did she have to do that and she had given him her panties no less. Nagatoro thought back to what had happened a few hours earlier to see if there was any way she could blame senpai for everything that happened.

Nope.

She had been the one to instigate everything.

Nagatoro threw herself onto her bed, fully clothed in pajamas. It had been awkward getting home, to say the least. It had been one thing walking out in the open with a small breeze on her exposed bottom. It had been another when her brother tried talking to her outside her room. She panicked and said she felt sick to get him to leave her alone.

This day would be burned into her for the rest of her life. She had already been on the more needy side of the spectrum when it came to lust, but she could hold off the need for touch by teasing. Senpai's reactions were always the best. She had just gone a little too far. She overestimated her self-control and before she knew it, she was dry-humping him like a cat in heat.

She recalled the way it felt, the way Senpai grabbed her hips and the way he pressed against her most sensitive area. He had been _manlier_ than usual. Now that she had gotten a taste of what it was like to be touched, really touched, she didn't think that holding back would be an option anymore.

Nagatoro was embarrassed by her current train of thought but in the privacy of her bedroom, she let her mind wander. Senpai certainly wasn't opposed to her. He had made that very clear. All she had to do was ask for more and she was sure he would gladly give her exactly what she wanted. She felt her face heat up as she let her hands wander.

Senpai, for his part, wasn't freaking out as much as he thought he would. He did freak out but it was marginally less than a full-blown meltdown so he gave himself credit. He ran around the club room for a few minutes after Nagatoro had left just to gather his bearings before making the uncomfortable trip home. He had to hold his bag in front of him so that the stain in his pants wasn't visible. He ran to his room before anyone is his household could stop him. He grabbed extra clothes and snuck away to the bath to rinse away his shame... Pride? He wasn't ashamed of what happened. No, he was confused. Where did this leave the two of them? Before the incident he wouldn't have thought it too far off to called them friends, an odd pair sure but friends nonetheless. Where did this leave them now? Friends don't exactly get each other off like that. They weren't a couple. Nagatoro was way too out of his league for that. Friends with benefits? No, that didn't feel right either. If anything he was her toy. Yeah, that fit, her toy.

They both fell asleep with thought of each other and where the whole ticket incident left them standing with the other. Senpai struggled to keep his hand above the covers and Nagatoro didn't even try.

The next day had them nervously preparing to meet each other. Senpai left early so he wouldn't have to see her before he was entirely mentally prepared and Nagatoro left late for the same reason. They just couldn't handle seeing each other that soon.

Things at lunch went a bit harder. Nagatoro's friends wanted to go bother 'paisen' while they ate she tried to convince them that it would be boring and not to waste their time, but they went anyway. Nagatoro was about to run away when she heard a surprised, "What the heck?" from Gamo up ahead. They peaked through the door to find the club room empty.

"Paisen never eats anywhere else, is he not here?... Whatever. You were right Hayacchi this was a waste of time." Gamo finished before walking back to their classroom expecting the other girls to follow. Nagatoro spared a few seconds to peek her head in and confirm. He was avoiding her, was her conclusion. As she walked back to her friends, she heard one of them mutter, "lame," under their breath. She felt bothered but didn't call them out.

Senpai had come out of hiding once he heard the footsteps and their giggling voices disappear. He panicked when he heard them coming. He wanted to have a conversation with Nagatoro but he wanted it to be in private and he doubted he would be able to keep a straight face with her friends there. They always seemed to bring out the most embarrassing moments between the two of them and he didn't think he could take it from them just yet. Senpai sighed knowing he didn't have a decent course of action to take.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Nagatoro peeked into the clubroom. She knew it was probably in vain considering that she had checked in earlier and he wasn't there, but it was worth a shot. Not knowing he would be there, she came without a plan. She paused when she saw he was in his usual place, in front of a canvas painting. She almost turned around to walk away but his back was to her but he visibly stiffened at her presence. Senpai had already noticed her so there was no point in running away now. He didn't move as she walked further into the room and sat down on the couch, the couch where everything had happened the day before.

Nagatoro panicked, the night before she had thought she couldn't pass her behavior off as a joke but now it was looking like more of a possibility. She was about to resolve herself to make a joke and try and go back to the playful banter they were used to but Senpai suddenly turned around. His head was still down but his fists were clenched in his lap.

"Senpai?" Nagatoro said hesitantly. "Uhh… " she didn't know what else to say.

"Nagatoro!" Senpai said a little too loudly than he meant to, "ah… um… Nagatoro," he said more gently.

Nagatoro's heart clenched hearing him say her name, not that she would let it show on her face. Her lips twitched as if they wanted to smile but she willed it away. She walked over to him and smacked the back of his head. With a laugh, she said, "Why so serious Senpai. Stuttering like that is so gross."

She could do it she could act normal.

Senpai looked up at her with an expression she didn't recognize. Determined? Confused? Hurt? She couldn't figure it out, but her hands dropped to her sides in response. Looks like acting as they did before was impossible. She didn't want to keep standing there awkwardly in front of him so she stepped back to lean against the couch's armrest. Nagatoro didn't think she could handle sitting on the couch just yet, especially if Senpai planned on having a conversation with her.

Nagatoro dropped her playful kouhai act and let her neutral expression show. Truthfully, she was nervous but she had too much pride to let that show, even with everything she had already shown him. She spoke to Senpai much more calmly than he was used to hearing with a simple, "What?"

Senpai got flustered not expecting a response like that. Serious Nagatoro was always a surprise to him. "A-about yesterday… Why did you use your ticket like that?" His voice wavered with every syllable but he had managed to choke everything out at least.

Nagatoro wasn't expecting him to be so direct in his questioning but to Senpai's credit, he had been mentally preparing himself to ask her all day. Her expression hadn't changed but heat started radiating from her skin. Her ears, cheeks, and neck were flushed and she crossed her arms. Senpai could tell he caught her off guard. Her brows furrowed and she turned away before she responded, "Couldn't you tell Senpai, I was just teasing. Did you take something simple like that seriously? Gross Senpai, couldn't you tell I was just playing around?"

Nagatoro felt like there was cotton stuffed in her throat. Her saliva felt thick and dry. She knew she was lying but she couldn't help herself. She never talked openly with anyone, not even her friends that she spent every day with. The air around the clubroom stagnated and the silence was deafening. She didn't want to be there anymore.

"Why are you lying?"

Nagatoro's head whipped to face him. Her neutral expression crumbled and her alarm was clearly visible.

"What do you mean by that?" she said while scowling.

"You're lying," Senpai responded simply.

"Why would I?" She said while stepping closer to him. Her voice rose with each word. She had uncrossed her arms but clenched her fists instead.

Senpai was intimidated but continued nonetheless. "You wouldn't do that type of thing just cause. You aren't that type of girl."

"Oh yeah, how would you know that? You think you know me so well, then answer that."

Senpai shook his leg while staying seated. He didn't trust himself standing. "I've seen you talk to other guys before you know. Like in that family restaurant when that guy tried showing you his music. You wouldn't just play… like that at least."

"When did you become such a stalker Senpai? Should I be worried since you've been giving yourself such wild delusions? Just cause I give you a little attention you think you're something so special?"

"... I… I don't know about special, but… I just know you were playing around yesterday. If you were then," Senpai clenched his fists and resolved himself, "if you were then I don't know if I want to be your friend anymore."

Nagatoro's fists unclenched at Senpai's last sentence. Her mouth gaped, but before she could think of a response he continued.

"I know you never really respected my boundaries ever since the first time you talked you me, but there were some lines you never crossed and I'll admit it was always fun being around you, but I'm not just some toy you can play with however you want then expect not to _feel anything_." Senpai's voice was strong just about till the end of his rant when his voice faltered. "You can't tell me you don't know how I feel about you. You're smarter than that Nagatoro."

He looked like he wanted to cry, Nagatoro felt like crying too. What was she supposed to do now that he'd said all that? She felt like bile would rise up at any moment.

Senpai grabbed Nagatoro's hands and continued. "Even if you want to use me. Just let me know because I don't think I can take even a little hope if there is none. You can use me however you want, I'll be there whenever you need a punching bag or something to take your frustrations out on. Just… don't give me hope."

Nagatoro pulled away. She stared at him dumbstruck. "Do you really think that about yourself… Is… Is that how I make you feel about yourself?"

Crap she thought. She had really managed to fuck up in the few minutes she had been talking to him and she had been doing so well, to hold back, to be a better person than she was.

Senpai didn't respond.

Well if Nagatoro was anything then she was someone who didn't dwell on things for too long. If she did this then she would fix it, in her own ungraceful way.

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself! If you know me as well as you think you know me then you should know when I'm full of shit!" Nagatoro said with a groan. She mussed up her own hair in frustration. "I'm not good at this. I'm not good at feelings and junk like that and yeah I take to far. All the time actually, but it's only with people I feel comfortable with… I'm s-sorry… about how I talk… I don't mean it."

Senpai looked at her surprised and Nagatoro couldn't handle it. She stepped back close to him and grabbed his head. He was observably confused but started to hold his head down so he was facing his lap instead of her. He strained against her hold but it wasn't anything Nagatoro couldn't handle.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up! Yesterday… I meant to just tease you a little at first, but I got carried away and it ended up going way past that. When you… ugh… I liked it yesterday. When you were doing what I said and I made you feel good… it turned me on and then you seemed into it so I kept going and I don't know I felt too embarrassed after when you asked about it today I said some mean stuff. So I don't really know if I feel exactly like you do… but I know that I wasn't opposed to what happened yesterday… or even letting it happen again."

"AGAIN!" Senpai squealed. He pulled at Nagatoro's wrists and even though it hurt to pry her off since she was holding onto his hair, he still did it. He looked up at her and studied her expression. She looked like she wanted to run away but stayed rooted in place. She didn't even pull her arms away. "You'd let it happen again?" he said hopefully. It wasn't exactly a confession on Nagatoro's part, but he could work with what he was given.

Nagatoro blushed and let him keep his hold on her. "W-Well you _are_ the only guy pathetic enough to do whatever I want. I mean most guys are the type to just try and take control no matter if its what I want or not… You're different."

Senpai didn't even flinch at her use of 'pathetic' it was just a normal part of her vocabulary and he knew she was just trying to save face at that point. He probably would have felt differently if she didn't look like a sweaty tomato.

"I'm going to make you say you like me one way or another," Senpai said.

Nagatoro tore one hand away from his grip only to smack him on the head.

"You're such a dork!" Nagatoro shouted but she couldn't help it and smiled. "Good luck with that senpai~"

With that, she didn't think she could handle any more of that emotionally draining conversation and walked out of the clubroom. She was just going to walk away but peeked back in to say, "Take care of me from now on Senpai."


	3. Chapter 3

Its been two weeks since that fateful encounter in the clubroom and the subsequent talk they had. Something had changed between them, drastically, mostly on Senpai's part. If someone had asked Nagatoro how he changed she wouldn't be able to respond. It was just that something was different. Something about his demeanor, the way he held himself was noticeably… firmer? Confident? Nothing about any description she could think of sounded right.

He was still nervous but he was willing to take more risks with her. Take this afternoon for example. Since they had that talk with him she made sure to go to the club room with the same regularity that she had visited before. While she was there this particular afternoon she had jokingly offered to sit on his lap and he took it, albeit a stuttering mess.

The memory of the last time she was on his lap was still too fresh in her mind and she played it off by saying that she forgot her friends wanted to buy some makeup that was going on sale starting that day. She actually fled to her friends to go shopping too. She didn't want to be caught in a lie. That would be too embarrassing and she didn't want to give an explanation as to why she backed out when she was the one to make the suggestion. It would only go to prove that she dug herself into a hole she couldn't get out of.

This left her where she was currently at. Pacing her room trying to walk away from her dilemma but not going anywhere. Her friends had noticed damn it! She knew that they had an inkling that her relationship with their senpai wasn't exactly a simple upperclassman, lowerclassmen relationship. She sought him out too often, defended him too fervently whenever someone stepped out of the lines she drew for them. For someone who wasn't dating him she sure was possessive they said! They had goaded her into talking about him. Why had she so suddenly suggested they go out together? Wasn't she ALWAYS busy in the afternoon? What could have happened? Hmm~

They were just as bad as her with their teasing except now they had just the ammunition they needed. They knew Nagatoro never dated, she was never even interested in the thought of dating. To see her so flustered over someone like Paisen was just too easy for them. Nagatoro ended up telling them about how Senpai all but professed his undying love for her. She left out the event leading up to that confession. She could only take so much public embarrassment. Not that she would let any of them see it on her face. She made sure her face remained impassive throughout the whole ordeal. She wanted to smack them with how much they were smirking though. How dare they find pleasure at her expense.

She couldn't get too mad at them though. She had brought this on herself. Then they asked her a question she really didn't want to think about. "So what are you going to do?" She was still dumbstruck. "The ball is in your court now." She knew that God damn it. They didn't need to tell her.

Those were the last words her friends left her with before she went home. Bitches. So here she was with the metaphorical ball which basically gave her all the power except the Senpai she had pegged down to a T suddenly became more… manly? NO! That wasn't it either. He brushed up against her when she teased him. She was so conscious of him now. Even when he sat on the other side of the room from her, she could feel his eyes on her. It was like he no longer cared if she thought he was undressing her with his eyes. Call him a pervert he silently dared. This time he wouldn't deny it she feared. All of a sudden she would have to acknowledge the boyness of him. He had parts. She had parts. They were made to work together. It had all felt so good last time too. To just give in, if she sacrificed a bit of embarrassment initially she would reap all the rewards of having him by her side.

She wanted to bang her head against the wall but that wouldn't solve anything. This could all be in her head anyway. She's imagining things because of her own desires and she wasn't sure if that was worse than the thoughts themselves. For now, she would go to bed and leave her problems for tomorrow.

…

…

…

It's tomorrow and she still had no plan. The only certainty she had was that she would wear some nice underwear. She had been lucky that day not so long ago that she was wearing some pretty panties but she wasn't willing to chance being in a compromising position again with anything other than perfection. She hated knowing that she didn't not want him to touch her and that he knew it too. What the heck was she even doing preparing herself like this? As if he would ever make the first move.

The only thing that had changed between last night and that moment was that she finally came to the discovery that senpai hadn't changed at all, she did. She wants him to actually do something, but him being the infuriatingly nice guy that he was meant that he was basically just not going to do anything unless she asked.

That's it. She was going to do SOMETHING. What exactly?... Invite him over, that's what.

Now with the plan in mind and cute panties on, she was ready to face the day.

Classes went by at an agonizingly slow pace and lunch was no better. Nagatoro was poked at by her friends, they knew something was up. "Oh, we'll make sure to leave you alone with Paisen. We know just how much you like the art club," they snickered. Finally, it was time to face him.

She walked in just as she had been doing every time they hung out. Nothing was different but her heart was beating out of her chest. Too bad it wasn't raining and she could excuse her invitation as her assuming he was too negligent to bring an umbrella for himself. She hadn't thought about how she was going to invite him, she just kept talking herself into it throughout the day by telling herself it wasn't a horrible idea.

Their entire interaction in the clubroom had gone as normal as any other day and she procrastinated the invite all the way up until the point where they were at the school gates about to set off for home.

"Hey Senpai, you should come over to my house," Nagatoro blurted out.

"What, now?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cuz I asked."

"Okay."

"Cool"

Cool? "Really Nagatoro that's the best response you could come up with," she thought to herself.

Senpai was panicking at least. She teased him for it on the way to her house.

"Are you excited, hmm?"

He adjusted his glasses in typical Senpai fashion.

"Just wondering why you invited me over."

Oh, this is where she could get him. Nagatoro laughed in her head.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He blushed as expected. It was almost too easy.

"What are you thinking about Senpai? Obviously, I was talking about playing games. Were you thinking about something _lewd!?"_ She gasped in fake surprise, "once a pervert always a pervert I guess."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a pervert!"

"Tell me you weren't thinking something pervy then. I bet you can't," she snickered out. Talking with him on their way to her house eased her nerves some until they actually made it to her residence.

When they finally got there she let him know that no one was home and smiled when she saw him get visibly nervous. Everyone else was working until late. They had at least four hours alone. Senpai gulped and she watched his throat bob. She let herself remember her teeth along his neck and she felt almost like a predator watching her prey. Except instead of her having to get ready to strike in surprise he followed her willingly to her room.

They left their shoes at the door and she led him to her room. He had been there before but there had always been extenuating circumstances that had preceded his visits. This time she had actually taken initiative. Senpai sat on the floor in front of the TV.

"What are you doing?"

"Aren't we going to play?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"You just said."

"Did I?" She said as if she forgot. Take the hint idiot.

"Isn't that why you invited me?"

"Sure," Nagatoro said with a small conniving smile.

"Senpai, could you stay facing the TV for a moment? I need to put on my pajamas."

Visibly flustered, "what, why don't you change in another room?"

"This is my room. Why should I leave?"

Senpai started to stand up, "why don't I ju-"

"Already changing~!" Nagatoro started unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom since she knew Senpai was facing her. He quickly sat back down and faced the screen he kept his head down and listened to the rustle of fabric behind him. 'Focus on something else he told himself.'

He looked up and tried to find that something else. When he did his breath caught. He faced the mirrored image of a slightly blurry half-naked Nagatoro in the reflection of her TV. She was only in her panties and bra with her back to him. It looked like she was going through a drawer looking for her home clothes. Her uniform was thrown on her bed and she pulled out some clothes and turned around.

Nagatoro locked eyes with him through her reflection in the TV. She pulled the bundle of clothes that she was holding against herself and walked over to him. Senpai quickly turned his head away from the TV but she had already seen him staring. She had put on a long white shirt before she sat down next to him but the pair of black shorts she was presumably going to put on was on the floor between them.

"Were you peeking Senpai?~"

"Aren't you going to put those on too?" Senpai asked, pointing at the shorts.

"What's the point? You already saw everything, didn't you?~"

…

"Didn't you."

"Yes," Senpai responded meekly. He had to push his glasses back up if only to cover his red face briefly.

"Then don't you think you should be punished?~"

Senpai whipped his face around to meet her but when he did he found her so close to him. He locked eyes with her and leaned back for space. That only gave her an excuse to crawl forward, trapping him between the floor and her arms. He had to eventually put his weight on his elbows behind him so he wouldn't fall flat on his back.

"W-what kind of punishment?" Senpai questioned. It looked like he was starting to sweat.

Hook, line, and sinker. Nagatoro's heart was beating a mile a minute. Everything was going so well it was almost scary. This is what she was waiting for. This is what she wanted so badly.

"Make me cum." She said trying hard to look not embarrassed. She evened her breathing and hardened her resolve. She was going to have to help herself to this meal in front of her even if it killed her.

Senpai flopped to the floor. "What!?"

Once again, she crawled forward to face him.

"Make. Me. Cum. Simple enough task isn't it?"

"How is that in any way simple?" He tried getting back up only to be far too close for comfort to Nagatoro. He laid back down before she could do something else surprising.

"You've done it before, haven't you? Made me cum."

"That was different!"

"Hmm?"

"You were the one moving. I didn't really do anything then."

"Well it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I had to do all the work now would it?"

"I mean I guess not."

"Great, so we're in agreement."

Nagatoro stood and went over to sit on her bed. Senpai was finally able to get up. He carefully stood, like he wasn't sure his legs were going to hold him.

Nagatoro threw her uniform to the other side of the room.

"What do I have to do?" Senpai questioned. He was so red it was cute. Was it supposed to be this easy? Why hadn't she just asked him sooner?

"Be creative. I already gave my order," Nagatoro responded. In reality, she couldn't actually bear to tell him anything more. Her heart was already pounding in her ears. She was nervous though she wouldn't voice her concerns. If she did she was afraid he'd stop. She knew him well enough to know he'd stop if she seemed scared. For how nervous she was, she wasn't scared and she definitely did not want him to stop.

He sat next to her and looked like he was going to combust. He placed a hand on her knee. "Is this alright?"

"You know you're barely touching me right." She smiled reassuring him a bit.

Oh God, such a beautiful girl was in front of him, smiling so innocently right after asking him to make her cum. The incongruence was making his head spin. He knew his hand was sweating. He couldn't help it. He wiped his hands on his pants before starting back at her knee and moving it up her leg barely touching her with his nails. When he got to the hem of the shirt she was wearing she suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Wait."

"Did you change your mind? Do you want me to stop?"

He stared at her red face looking to see what she wanted. Nagatoro shook her head.

"K-k-kiss me first." Her grip on his hand tightened before letting go.

"Okay."

Nagatoro hated stuttering but that's a price she was willing to pay. He really wouldn't do anything unless she asked and she really wanted to kiss him.

They had skipped the proper order of things last time. It wasn't planned then and it really wasn't planned now either, but she was in the safety of her own room, on her bed, with the boy she wanted. It was okay to be nervous and ask, she knew.

Nagatoro faced her Senpai and he took a moment to look at her before she decided to close her eyes. She felt his hands first. They held her face in place. They were damp and warm. Her hair matted where it was caught between his fingers and her skin.

He started with a peck. Nagatoro knitted her brows when he was about to move away.

"You call that a kiss," she said slightly frustrated, "that's the kind of kiss you give to a baby or a dog. Am I a dog to you?"

"I mean you're sort of a bitch sometimes."

Nagatoro jabbed at his ribs and he laughed before she pulled him in again. This time he kissed her like he meant it. It was clumsy, but it wasn't like either of them had much experience. They bumped their noses and their rhythm was off but it was nice. Nagatoro's lips were soft like a rose petal and Senpai's were a little chapped.

After they had found a rhythm to the kiss Nagatoro grabbed Senpai's hand and led it down to her chest.

Senpai pulled away from her when he felt the plasticity of what was beneath his hand. He figured what it was but he had to look just to be sure. His hand was actually touching her left breast. He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't looking directly at it.

"What can't do two things at once, " Senpai suddenly heard. He looked back at her face, flushed and a bit annoyed.

"I can," he responded.

"Then do it. This is supposed to be your punishment, remember?"

"This doesn't really feel like a punishment you know."

"Do you need it to hurt," Nagatoro said, looking even more annoyed.

"No. Sorry."

Senpai went back to kissing her. They found their rhythm more easily this time except Nagatoro was acting more... needy. He wasn't sure of the right word to use. She wasn't being forceful with him like last time but it was like she wanted him to be. She jutted her chest against his fumbling hand. He couldn't tell if that was making her feel good but it caused thousands of tiny explosions in his brain the more he touched her. Both the fabric of her shirt and bra were thin. He was just barely able to feel the bud of her nipple where his thumb was. He pinched her there wondering what kind of reaction it would entice.

"Ahn, " the small noise escaped into his mouth and she momentarily opened her mouth a bit more. He wasn't sure if he should but he took the opportunity anyway to prod his tongue into her mouth.

Nagatoro squeaked and pulled away then Senpai panicked saying, "Sorry I shouldn't have without asking."

"No, it's not that. I was just surprised… and I needed to breathe." She said the last part quietly, embarrassed.

He thought back to what he saw earlier when she was changing. Her bra was lacy pastel pink and way more girly than he expected from such a tomboyish, sporty girl. Even more surprising was the matching panties. He didn't know why but he always pictured her in the same type of underwear she wore the last time he had the chance to see them.

Things felt a bit awkward with Nagatoro taking a few breaths and Senpai staring at her while she did so. When her eyes moved from his down towards his lips he took that as her cue to continue. He leaned towards her and she opened her mouth a little more than she had before.

Senpai made contact with her lips first. He lightly sucked on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue in. A small noise escaped from Nagatoro that was a little breathy and high pitched and it made his heart clench. It reminded him to use his hands again. He brought his hand down to the other side of her chest and started doing the same thing he had done before.

They continued trying things out with their tongues. Nagatoro let her tongue play on the inside of his mouth and he sucked on it before she did the same to him. Senpai had looked up how to do this back before there was even a girl to imagine doing it with but he was still surprised by how wet and weird yet exciting it all felt.

She slowly started lowering herself onto the bed with Senpai in tow on her lips. When her body hit the pillows Senpai had to pull away to take a breath. Nagatoro was looking up at him when she wiped her mouth and she just had to laugh. "You know we're pretty bad at this, " she said. Senpai decided it was okay to wipe his mouth too. He didn't want to originally because it made him feel like he was wiping off her kiss but then he just felt silly for thinking that when he heard her laugh.

"I don't know about you but this is my first time trying that, " Senpai said candidly.

"Mine too, " Nagatoro said in kind.

At this point, the pretense of this whole situation being a game sort of slipped their minds. All Nagatoro really wanted was to kick Senpai's ass into gear. A girl shouldn't have to work so hard to get the guy who liked her into her pants she thought.

She lifted her left leg onto Senpai's right shoulder, with her other leg down at his side she knew he could see clearly between her legs. Her shirt also had the added benefit of rising up past her belly button exposing more untanned skin. The contrast looked delicious on her and Senpai couldn't help but stare. Nagatoro reveled in his gaze. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and loved how powerful it made her used her toes to mess with the arm or his glasses.

"You _really_ can't multitask can you Senpai?" Nagatoro said teasingly.

"Ah no! I-I was just"

Nagatoro cut him off, "just staring at my crotch. Oh, how perverted my senpai is~."

"You're the one who put your leg up on my shoulder. Who's the real pervert here?"

She faked offense, "Who? me? Why I just saw a sturdy looking footstool in front of me. Can't I relax in my own home without getting the third degree." She giggled at the frustrated look on Senpai's face. That mixed with his disheveled hair and still flushed skin did things to her insides that just made her want to mess with him more.

"Is this your idea of relaxing?"

"It would be if I had cummed already but as we established you just can't do two things at once so here I am all hot and bothered half-naked under a boy who can't take a hint."

With that said, Senpai finally decided to try taking off her shirt. Nagatoro merely lifted herself off the bed enough to let him get it off and the tag got stuck a little in her hair which made her laugh and tease him once more.

"Can you take off your bra?" He asked not quite knowing how to work it. He couldn't even tell how to get it off. He knew he probably shouldn't try pulling it off over her head though since it seemed much more fitted than that loose shirt that barely covered anything on her.

"Some punishment, " she remarked while actually unhooking her bra, "still making your cute kouhai do all the work."

"Yeah yeah, some punishment. I mean how evil are you to force me to live out something straight out of a fantasy." He was finally able to keep up with her teasing, he thought when he saw her blush at his comment.

"Knowing you I bet you wished I was in that cat cosplay don't you?"

It seemed like he was going to respond to her comment but his mouth shut when she let her bra slip off her arms and get flung to the floor. Now clad only in her pastel lacy panties she felt too exposed. "You too. Take it off Senpai," She said like a command one he would all too eagerly obey, albeit clumsily.

He stepped off the bed to remove all but his boxers. Nagatoro turned onto her side to watch him. He was just as scrawny as she knew him to be except slightly more toned ever since he started trying harder in their physical education. Now both of them were in equal states of undress and Nagatoro was satisfied. He scooted back between her legs with a blush reaching down his chest. Still, he was less embarrassed than he thought he would be. If he was honest with himself, he never actually thought he would get this far.

Nagatoro held her hands over her chest with her forearms covering her two most sensitive areas there. Senpai could tell she was embarrassed but she wasn't protesting anything he was doing. He took it as a good sign that when he stroked the arms covering her she shivered a bit. He cautiously grabbed her wrists and moved them beside her shoulders. He marveled at the sight below him and he couldn't help but feel himself react down at his core.

Feeling a surge of confidence, he leaned down to kiss the valley of her chest right on her sternum. Her skin was so warm there and he felt her knees squeeze his torso a bit. He cupped each side of her tracing the outline of where the two mounds began with his finger tips. He could tell that Nagaoro was getting impatient with him from how she jutted her chest forward. He'll be taking this as revenge for all the times she's teased him. Senpai let his palms ghost over the tips on her nipples then he leaned down again to kiss the flesh surrounding them. She let out a little breathless sigh and he felt so proud of himself for causing it. His lips were actually able to feel the beat of her heart and he loved it. He sucked and nipped at that particular area and finally, Nagatoro could't take it.

"Come on Senpai," she whined.

"Hmm?" Senpai questioned, genuinely confused.

"Just get on with it."

"What?"

"You know what I mean," Nagatoro said in a huff.

"Ah," was his only remark before he moved his mouth over her nipple and sucked there.

Whether the action was unexpected or just pleasurable to her, Nagatoro gripped the sheets at her sides and tightened her squeeze on him with her thighs. He used his hand to give her other nipple attention. He tweaked it between his thumb, index and middle finger and he felt her arch her petite frame off the bed the more he did so. He switched sides so that each part of her got equal treatment and was encouraged by her breathy gasps whenever something felt particularly good to her.

Senpai felt so incredibly important being there with her. When she squeezed his shoulders, when she pulled his body closer with her legs, when she pulled him by his hair every once in a while to give him a kiss, he knew she trusted him with her body and by extension he knew she valued him.

"More~" she gave out in a shaky moan.

She didn't need to ask twice. Her descended her body leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Nagatoro knew she made the right decision by letting him take control. It was way better than she had expected. She liked feeling how much he wanted her. It made her feel so sexy. She knew she was good looking in her own way, but she hated the lecherous eyes of boys around her. With Senpai though, it was like he saw all of her. He paid attention to what felt good for her. He let her be herself with no judgement. Although he was a little too patient with her, she appreciated knowing she was safe. His lust was welcome, so welcome.

When he reached the edge of her underwear he moved his kisses over to her inner knee followed her taut muscles down her thigh. She hooked her other leg over his shoulder and liked the way his fluffy hair felt against her skin there. When he finally reached the place she was aching for, he kissed her over the fabric of her panties. Nagatoro was feeling light headed from how turned on she was. She lifted her hips so she could pull them off herself. Senpai was going agonizingly slow. She didn't want to say just how much she wanted his touch but she hoped he would figure it out from her action.

Nagatoro saw the nervous look in his eyes again once she was completely bare. "Touch me, Naoto," she said in the most sultry (she hoped) voice she could muster.

He snapped out of it pretty quickly. Senpai used his thumb to add tentative pressure to the little bud right above her entrance. Since nothing catastrophic happened like having her kick him off her bed something, he regained confidence. He let his thumb move in circles with a little more pressure and watched her expression change. Her eyes shut and her lips parted. That paired with the flush of her cheeks and sound of her heavy breathing set him off. He leaned back down to give her lips more kisses. She didn't even hesitate to use her tongue and Senpai ate up the tantalizing moans she released into his mouth. He slipped one finger inside her then another once he knew it didn't hurt her.

She was so wet his fingers slipped in and out of her easily. He was still kissing her when she suddenly broke away with a moan saying, "Ah! Like that! Right there!"

He would be lying if he said that wasn't the most arousing moment of his life. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to want him like this again and again. He needed to experience every part of her. He kept doing what he was doing slowly building pressure inside her. She felt her abdominal muscles tighten and she was so close to the edge she could hardly bear it. Her moans were muffled by her Senpai's mouth and her thighs squeezed around his wrist in a desperate need to become undone. She pulled his hair and tried to use her leg to apply pressure to the bulge in his underwear. He added more pressure to his actions and used the butt of his palm to rub against her clit in a delicious friction and she snapped.

Senpai felt her muscles convulse around his fingers and she squeezed his shoulders so roughly he was afraid she might break skin.

When Nagatoro finally calmed down enough to think her first thought was this was so much more satisfying than any amount of alone time she had ever had with her hand. Her second thought was that she really wanted to repay the favor.

She was feeling bold, sexy, and mischievous. When he pulled his hand away from her heat she smirked and grabbed his wrist. Bringing his hand over to his mouth she watched his face as she licked clean the fingers he used to make her cum. She loved the look of surprise on his face, almost as much as the desperate look of lust that followed. He was too dumbstruck to say anything. She knew he wouldn't ask her to pleasure him, at least not in words. She wanted to do it. She wanted to make him feel as good and he had done for him. She flipped them over so that she was on top. The position felt familiar bringing her back to that evening in the clubroom.

She wasted no time on his exclamation of surprise before pulling off his underwear.

"Nagatoro what the heck are you doing?"

"Well you handled your punishment so well I figured you deserve a reward," Nagatoro said way too innocently for the position they were in.

"A-a reward?"

"Yup! So just lay back and enjoy it."

Nagatoro positioned herself right over his length. She wasn't yet willing to go all the way with him, but there were still things to be done in the meantime. She let the whole of her weight come down with him as she felt her still slick core come in contact with him. She didn't realize how sensitive she would still be feeling from her recent orgasm and couldn't help but let out a gasp when she felt her clit rub against his erect penis.

Her hands were on his chest for balance as she started moving her hips back and forth on him. She was already enjoying his reactions to her movement. As good as it felt for her it was probably overwhelming for him. His hands were squeezing her thighs and he was lettinging out little grunts like he was trying to keep his voice inside. She smiled when she saw his body twitch whenever she did something that felt particularly good.

"Feeling good Senpai?~" she questioned teasingly. As satisfying as it was to let him take the lead she much preferred this kind of thing. When it was his turn to respond she pressed down on him particularly roughly and got exactly the kind of reaction she wanted.

"Aah yes," he said, all shaky and cute. It spurred her on to keep being rough with him.

She giggled at the sight, "any requests while I'm feeling so generous?"

He squeezed her thighs once again and turned his face to the side, "Yeah," he replied looking much more embarrassed than she had expected from him.

"Oh yeah Senpai?~ Tell me what you want." She felt excited from this little act she was playing out with him.

"Bite me."

Her heart squeezed hearing him say that. She wanted to ruin him so thoroughly he couldn't think about anything but letting her have her way with him.

Nagatoro was honestly surprised but her signature smirk made a reappearance. "Be careful Senpai. Seems like you're developing some bad habits." She said all while leaning down to fulfill his exact request. She started at his collarbone. His bruises from the last time they were together had already faded and his pretty porcelain skin was all that remained. She felt all worked up just thinking about marring his skin once again. She felt herself feeling good all over again against him as she went right out of the gate with a harsh bite. Her hips had a mind of their own when she got to work marking him everywhere she could reach.

She could tell he wouldn't last very long with how unrestrained she was being. He was panting her name and every time she bruised his neck with her teeth she felt closer to coming undone herself. It was so much easier than last time to get to this point. For one, they had already been horny out of their minds when they started grinding against each other. For another they directly skin to skin.

Nagatoro let him hear her as much as he wanted, no longer feeling like she needed to suppress her voice. Senpai was now taking an active role in receiving pleasure from her. He used his hands to move her hips at a rhythm he was comfortable with. Not only that but he moved himself against her just as much as she moved against him.

"Nagatoro I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Go ahead, cum. Cum for me." She said only letting her mouth move away from him long enough to say that.

It was all her Senpai could take before he let himself go. He pulled Nagatoro in close and wrapped his arms around her almost too tightly.

When he had calmed down enough Nagatoro sat up and laughed at the mess between them. "Wow Senpai, you really wanted to make sure I got all dirty didn't you."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," he said, panicked.

Nagatoro just got off him to grab a box of tissues off her nightstand and put it in between them so they could wipe themselves off. "Don't worry about it. It's to be expected right?"

He still looked embarrassed, especially when he watched her clean herself up.

"Hey, stare much?" she felt a little self-conscious having him look at her after all that. She thought he may have gone a little overboard with his reward.

"Would you look at the time?" She said a little too forcefully. "My family is probably going to start coming back soon. You should probably get dressed before they come."

"Ah yeah, and I need to get home since I actually had a lot of homework to do."

"Okay…"

The two of them made casual conversation while getting dressed. It was much more natural than either thought it would be after doing something like what they had done for the first time, but both had families and things they needed to do.

Once Senpai was looking just as put together as he had come there looking she walked him to the door. They walked over to her front gate together and Senpai paused before taking a step out. Impulsively he decided to give her a quick kiss. It was a chaste innocent kiss and Nagatoro just had to ruin it by saying, "Yup! Next time I'm definitely using my mouth."

He puffed up red before shaking his head and getting out of there while he still had the chance. "See you tomorrow Hayase."

It was her turn to blush. Nevertheless, she waved goodbye as he started his trek home, thankful he at least had dry pants this time.


End file.
